


From Now On:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backup/Teamwork, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Singing, Slash, Surgery, Surgical Wounds/Surgical Stitches, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve pushes Danny too far, He has to leave him, The Five-O Commander knew that he can't let the best thing that ever came into his life leave, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	From Now On:

*Summary: Steve pushes Danny too far, He has to leave him, The Five-O Commander knew that he can't let the best thing that ever came into his life leave, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that he pushed his lover too far, He lost him forever, So, He had to leave for awhile, leaving the former seal to wallow in his self-pity. Steve knew that he had to do something to keep him in his life, But not just him, Their kids, Charlie, & Grace Williams.

 

He ran all the way to Kono's House, & found that he wasn't there, Charlie & Grace hugged him, "We missed you so much, Pop", The Little Boy said, "We sure did, Can we come home now ?", The Little Girl said, as they hugged him tightly, & he returned the hug just as tightly. "He is on the beach", The Former Rookie said, & pointed down the path that her little property was laying on.

 

He found a man with blond hair, that he knew anywhere, He stood next to him, & they looked at each other, "I was trying to be the hero, & a man that you can respect, You told me to take it easy, & try to delegate, I brought shame to the Five-O Name, & our family, I wouldn't listen, I just wanted to be the best man possible, Be more that I became", Danny said this with emotion, & tears in his eyes.

 

"I never want more than the man I fell in love with", Steve was crying deeply with that, "And let this promise in me start, Like an anthem in my heart", he said shakily, "No matter big, No matter how small," he said, as they were singing to each other, "From now on", he sang the conclusion, "From now on, I will be careful, I love you, Danno", "I love you too", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they hugged, & shared a kiss, as they cuddled, & snuggled.

 

A couple months later, The Boys were recovered from their experience, Gunshot wounds, & Surgical stitching are gone, leaving minimal scaring, "Okay, Guys, Listen up, Chin, East Side, Kono, West Side, Danny, South Side, Lou, You are with me on the North Side", "Got it, Boss", The Cousins echoed in unison, "Whoa, Where's the love ?", "I need Lou, Cause I am not up to par in strength", Danny was impressed, "Be Careful", he winked at him.

 

"Always", The Hunky Brunette said with a dazzling smile at his lover, "Lou ?", Danny said, "If anyone comes near him, I will pummel his ass, Don't worry, Jersey", The Blond was satisfied with that, & they all went to do what they do best, arresting bad guys, & kicking ass if necessary.

 

The End.


End file.
